Après la guerre
by X-Yoru-X
Summary: Hinata se fais enlever, Naruto part la sauver avec Neji. Mais tout cela n'est qu'un piège intelligent pour capturer le démon renard...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Peu de temps s'était écoulés après l'attaque d'Orochimaru, qui avait été une des batailles les plus meurtrières. J'étais à la recherche de blessés, de morts, je voulais faire mon possible pour ne pas avoir de regrets. Je voulais surtout savoir si mes amis s'en étaient sortis, je savais que Sakura allait bien car elle était partie avant cette bataille pour devenir plus forte. Sasuke, Sasuke aurait très bien pu mourir, je m'en moque éperdument, il nous avait trahi Sakura et moi, il était parti sans une once de remord, c'est comme s'il m'avait poignardé dans le dos, ouvrant une blessure béante au fond de mon cœur. Avec le temps et grâce au soin ou plutôt de l'attention de Sakura cette blessure avait un peu cicatrisée, mais son départ l'avait réouverte. Le pire, c'est que je ne suis plus du tout amoureux d'elle. Alors que les souvenirs du temps passé avec mes anciens coéquipiers se bousculaient dans ma tête, je vis une main, sale, je ne vis pas propriétaire de cette main mystérieuse, je me précipitai enlevant les décombres du corps de… de cette fille ? Elle portait un manteau beige sali à cause de la poussière, il y avait aussi des tâches noirâtres. Je compris que s'étaient des tâches de sang. Je ne m'attardai peu sur ses habits, mais plutôt sur son visage, elle avait une belle chevelure noire, un beau visage… je reconnu… Je ne pu terminer mon inspection car cette jeune fille commença à tousser.

-Mademoiselle, je vais vous soigner. Mais d'abord… j'enlevai mon manteau de ninja de niveau supérieur et en fis un confortable coussin, ce qui eu pour effet de stopper la toux.

J'étais devenu un des ninjas les plus puissants de Konoha, Tsunade, sur ma demande m'avait appris une technique de guérison pour que je puisse sauver ceux qui sont chers à mes yeux. J'entendis une petite voix.

-Pardon Mademoiselle ?

Elle me regarda sans parler.

Hé ben ! Me voilà comme Sakura ! Avec un fort intérieur !

-Tu ne pourras pas la guérire, tu n'as plus assez de chakra pour lancer le sort de guérison et…

-LA FERME ! Fis-je en mon fort intérieur. Quitte à mourir, je la sauverai !

Je plaça une main sur son front et une autre sur son ventre et commença le sort. Il allait prendre du temps car cette fille aux cheveux noirs était sérieusement amoché. Elle avait trois côtes cassées, le bras et la jambe gauche droite aussi, sans compter les multiples blessures. Petit à petit elle guérissait mais mon chakra s'épuisait rapidement et je ne pus continuer plus longtemps le sort. Elle avait l'aire d'aller mieux, elle avait repris des couleurs et il ne lui restait que son bras et sa jambe cassé mais avec un peu de temps elle pourrait retrouver complètement leur usage.

-Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien monter sur mon dos…

Je la pris délicatement et la déposa sur mon dos, repris ma veste et partis vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

-Vous serez bientôt dans un lit bien chaud et… je manquai de peu de m'écrouler. Ça va ? Demandais-je.

-Ou…Oui… Répondit timidement cette dernière. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Moi ? Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ! Et je suis en bonne voix pour devenir Hokage !

Elle rit tout bas.

-Vous pensez qu'il y aura encore de la place à l'Hôpital ? Demande-t-elle.

-Vous voulez la vérité ?

-Heu ! Ou… Oui Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas si il y aura de la place, avec tout ces blessés qui affluent toujours plus nombreux…

Je vis son beau visage se tordre de douleur et de tristesse.

-Mais même s'il n'y a plus de place, je m'occuperai de vous ! Promis !

-Mais… Mais…

-Mais vous n'avez pas à être si timide ! De plus vous me faites penser à une fille que j'aime bien, elle s'appelle Hinata !

-Tu…Tu l'aimes bien ? Elle n'est pas très courageuse pourtant…

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parc qu'on n'est pas très courageux qu'on n'est pas fort… De plus elle fait de gros efforts, oui, pour moi elle est la fille la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

-Oh ! Naruto…

-Haing ? Mais tu es bien…

-Regarde ! Coupa-elle. Un enfant ! Il est seul ! Perdu, sans parent !

-Hé ! Je veux bien sauver tout le monde, mais si je dois te porter, toi et ce gosse, je n'y arriverai jamais !

-Naruto, je pourrai marcher toute seule jusqu'à l'hôpital…

-Tu crois y arriver ? Je soupirai. Très bien, c'est toujours tout droit.

-Merci ! Me dit-elle en me souriant. Puis elle partis en boitillant.

-Sale gosse !

Je me reprochai de l'enfant, puis, je remarquai qu'une poutre branlante était suspendue au-dessus de sa tête, elle était en feu et menaçait à chaque instant de s'écrouler.

Je l'extirpai et le poussa hors du danger.

-Mes…Mes parent… Ils sont encore à l'intérieur…

-Sale gosse ! Reste là !

Je rentrai dans la maison. Les parents étaient effectivement là mais ils étaient inconscients. Je rassemblai ce qui me restait de force pour les conduire à l'extérieur cela fait, je m'assis, cette famille n'était plus en danger. J'étais épuisé. Je n'avais plus une goutte de chakra en moi, je voulus me coucher et dormir dans un lit douillet, quand un crrrrrrrrraaaaaaaak retenti. Je levai la tête, juste à temps pour voir la poutre me tomber dessus. Je ne pu l'éviter et l'ai pris de plein fouet.

-ARHG ! Pe… Petit va chercher du secours à l'hôpital ! Vite ! Et merde ! Petit arrête de pleurer, je… Je n'ai pas mal…Menti-je.

-Vrais ? Dit-il en reniflant.

-Mais oui ! Allez va si tu ne veux pas avoir ma mort sur ta conscience !

Hinata marchait toujours en direction de l'hôpital, elle regarda à gauche à droite, elle regardait le paysage aussi triste qu'il était, elle ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. Des bâtiments ici et là tenaient encore debout, quant aux autres ils étaient tout en débris, témoin muet du carnage qui c'était produit, au loin un bâtiment blanc, brun, noir disait que l'hôpital était proche.

-Encore un petit effort. Dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle entendis des pas précipité, elle se retourna, avec l'espérance de me voir au lieu de cela, elle vit un jeune garçon essoufflé.

-Madame, l'hôpital est encore loin ?

Hinata reconnu le garçon au bord de la maison.

-Petit, pourquoi chercher l'hôpital ?

-Un monsieur me l'a demandé.

-Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Il… Il est écrasé sous une poutre…

-QUOI ?

Elle tomba sur le sol et pleura. Le garçon ne fit pas plus attention à cette fille en pleur et continua à courir.

Les secours ne tardèrent pas à arriver et Hinata était toujours occuper à pleurer. Deux secouristes s'occupèrent de Hinata. Arrivée à l'hôpital, elle s'était endormie. Moi je m'étais évanoui sous la douleur. Je me réveilla dans un lit ma fois bien inconfortable. Je sortis de la chambre puis des « ennemis » m'assaillirent de tout coté. Des infirmières, des amis, des malades dont la plupart j'ignorais le nom. Une vielle personne s'approcha de moi.

-Naruto-kun ! Dit cette vielle personne.

-Je vous connais ? Dis-je hésitant.

-Naruto-kun ! Ce n'est pas sympathique de dire que tu m'as oublié…

Je regardai de plus près.

-Oh ! Fis-je surpris. Tsunade la vielle !

-Haing ! Je vais-te…

-C'est pas ma faute Tsunade la vielle, tu as pris des cheveux blancs ! Dis-je d'un ton sournois.

-Rentre dans ta chambre et repose toi !

-Très bien chef… Fis-je en me mettent au garde à vous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

-Pfffff ! Je m'ennuis ! Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'a mis seul dans une chambre aussi grande ! Déjà qu'il n'y a pas de place dans l'hôpital, mais si en plus ils en gaspillent… Ça aurai été plus chouette de me mettre avec d'autres patients, maintenant, je suis sûr que je vais faire des bêtises…

-Fais-en une et tu verras ce que t'arrivera…

-Oh ! Arrête avec ta moralité Tsunade !

-Tu sais bien que cet hôpital est un des seuls bâtiments qui aies été reconstruis, sais-tu pourquoi ?

-Car c'est pour sauver les rescapés, oui, je sais, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on m'a donné une chambre pour moi tout seul…

-Réfléchit Naruto-kun…

-En général quand on pose une question c'est qu'on ignore la réponse…

-Baka ! C'est toi qui as sauvé Konoha, il est donc normal que tu aies une chambre sans dérangement…

-Qui te dis que c'est de _ça _dont j'ai envie ?

-Que tu en aies envie ou pas cela ne change rien, tu resteras ici, dans ce lit, couché, jusqu'a ce que tu sois totalement rétabli.

-Tu veux ma mort ? Tu sais bien que j'ais une sainte horreur de rester tranquille…

-Tu apprendras, et si tu as besoin d'aide pour savoir comment faire, Shikamaru est là pour te donner l'exemple…

-…

-À la prochaine !

-… Ça n'arrange pas mon problème, je m'ennuie toujours…

Soudain j'eus une idée, comment dire… Machiavélique…

Je regarda de tous les côtés, créa un clone, et sorti par la fenêtre.

-Infirmière ! Un jeune délinquant est sortis par la fenêtre ! Dit une patiente.

-Mais oui, mais oui… Reposez-vous.

L'eau courante avait été coupée et les réparateurs manquaient donc plus d'eau…

-MERDE ! J'ai oublié de prendre un seau…

Je retourna donc dans ma chambre, appela une infirmière et demandai un seau.

-Pour quoi faire ! Me dit-elle.

-Pour soulager ma vessie trop pleine pardi !

L'infirmière parue choquée.

-Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dehors avec un seau.

-Où est ce satané cours d'eau ! Fis-je.

Un cours d'eau avait été érigé pour collecter de l'eau.

-AHHHHHH ! Ben le voilà !

Je pris le seau, le remplis à rebord et l'extirpa.

-C'est lourd ! Enfin c'est normal puisque j'ais un tassement de vertèbres et cinq cotes cassées… Et que je suis normalement au lit ! Pauvre Tsunade, elle en voix de belle avec moi !

Une fois dans la chambre je posa mon seau(non sans difficulté.)

-Manquerai plus qu'une personne entre pour me faire tomber. Dis-je suspendu sur une chaise à trois pieds.

La porte s'ouvrit, je volai à terre, quant à la victime de mon plan machiavélique, elle était trempée.

-Aie ! Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts ! Les filles on horreur d'être mouillé devant un garçon…

-Désolée ! Je suis désolée !

-Haing ?

-Je n'aurais pas du entrer sans frapper…

-Tu n'es pas Tsunade… Dommage ! Mais bon faut dire que j'ai quand même une belle vue…

-Naruto !

-Tu es la fille que j'ai sauvée ?

-Heu… Oui…

-Ah ! Je voulais te demander ton nom…

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

-Je pense que si, mais on m'a appris, a toujours vérifié avant de supposer…

-Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga.

-Très bien ! Tu veux te réchauffer dans mon lit ?

-Pardon ?

Je réfléchis à ce que je venais de dire.

-C'est pas ce que tu pense ! Je veux dire que tu dois être glacée, et je te proposais de te réchauffée seule dans mon lit… Hinata ? Mince, elle s'est évanouie…

Une foi ramenée dans sa chambre, je remplis à nouveau le seau attendant ma prochaine victime. Une heure passa sans que rien ne se passe, puis une autre…

-RHAAAAA ! Je m'ennuis !

-Je vis la porte s'ouvrire.

-Ah ! Chouette !

La porte s'ouvrit et le seau tomba.

-Oups ! Pitié ! Que ce ne sois pas Neji ! Dis-je en mon fort intérieur.

La personne enleva doucement le seau.

-Merde _c'est Neji _!

J'avais reconnu les deux mèches qu'il laissait pendre.

-Une cachette ! Vite !

Je me cachai en dessous du lit.

-Naruto… Dit-il de la voix la plus douce qu'il puisse faire.

-…

-Naruto, je sais que tu es là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal…

-Même si j'avais l'idée de me montrer, je ne serais pas assez fou pour me montrer devant toi. Pensais-je.

-Grrrrr ! Tant pis pour toi.

Il chercha partout, dans les armoires, près de la fenêtre, puis… sous le lit. Je savais qu'il allait regarder là, donc, je me colla aux lattes du lit de telle sorte qu'il ne me voix pas.

-Tu as réussi à maîtriser une technique d'invisibilité, tu es vraiment très fort…

-…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

-Tien ? Naruto n'est pas là ! Dit une voix que je connaissais.

-Si, il est là…

-Ah ! Mais je ne le vois pas… Pourquoi es-tu trempé ?

-Il avait piégé la porte de sa chambre…

-Je reviendrais plus tard alors…

S'étais Hinata qui était rentré dans la chambre.

-Non ! Je suis là Hinata ! Dis-je.

-Ah ! Ben voilà quand tu veux.

Il regarda à nouveau sous le lit.

-Neji… Regarde au-dessus… Dis-je.

Il regarda à gauche à droite, mais pas où je lui ai indiqué.

-Neji ! En haut !

Il leva la tête et sous l'effet de surprise(c'est qu'il ne devait pas se douter que je sois là) il se cogna la tête sur le parquet.

-Aie !

-Attention ! Je ne tiens plus !

Je lâchai prise cognant ainsi son front, sous la force de la chute, il se rencogna la tête sur le parquet… Je sortis vite de sous le lit car il n'aillait pas tarder à me courir après…

-Naruto ! Vient ici immédiatement !

-Neji… Tu me croirais si je te disais qu'un autre seau mais avec des plumes cette fois, te tomberais dessus ?

-Non.

-Tu devrais pourtant…

Il leva se qui lui restait de tête. Un seau, comme je le lui avais dis, lui tomba dessus.

-Comme tu es beau… Tu ressemble à… À une poule ! J'éclatai de rire.

-Je vais te tuer !

-T'arriveras pas à m'attraper !

-Tu va voir !

Je sortis de ma chambre en trombe, suivis par Neji et par Hinata.

-Neji ! Ne lui fait pas mal !

-Salut maître Kakashi ! Dis-je en passant devant lui.

-Salut maître Gaï ! Dit Neji en passant devant lui.

-Tient, elle fait un drôle de bruit cette poule. Kakashi, nous sommes à égalité pour nos défis, non ?

-Oui Gaï… Dit Kakashi en soupirant. Laisse moi deviner, tu veux qu'on l'attrape, qu'on la déplume et qu'on la tue, c'est bien ça ?

-T'as deviné !

-Allé va pour ce nouveau défit.

Je regarda derrière moi, je vis que j'étais poursuivis par Neji, Neji par Hinata qui criait qu'il ne fallait pas me faire de mal, Hinata par Kakashi et Kakashi suivis de près par Gaï.

Je vis une grande file devant moi, je composa des signes de téléportation et arriva à l'avant de la file. Neji arriva à s'arrêter juste à temps, Kakashi aussi mais pas Gaï ce qui eu pour effet de mettre **tous** les patients par terre, j'étais le seul debout. Hinata était littéralement écrasée sous mes trois poursuivants. J'en profita pour m'éclipser.

-Naruto !

Je m'arrêtai net.

-Ouuuuuuuiiiiiii ? Dis-je l'aire de rien.

-T'es vraiment le roi des crétins !

-Mais Ino…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, tu va nettoyer tout ce bordel avent que je t'étripe !

-Et vous vous étonnez, vous les filles d'avoir des difficultés à sortir avec de garçons ? Y qu'à voir vos têtes quand vous êtes fâchées ! Vous êtes horrible !

-Quoi ! Je vais-te… Espèce de

-Blague à part, aimes-tu encore Sasuke ?

Elle s'arrêta de parler.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui…

-Je… Je ne veux faire de la peine à personne quand je le tuerai…

-Naruto, Sasuke est chez Orochimaru, c'est un traître qui n'a pas hésité à tuer des gens du village, il n'a plus ça place par mis nous, et ça m'étonnerais qu'il vienne au abord du village… Et pour répondre à ta question, non je ne suis plus amoureuse de Sasuke…

Je soupirai de soulagement. Mais mon cœur n'avait pu s'empêcher de se serrer lorsque j'avais prononcé ma vengeance…

-Alors on la déplume ? Dis Kakashi.

-Ok ! Dis Gaï.

Et ils commencèrent à déplumer la poule géante de Konoha.

-Mince ! Je crois qu'on a fais une gaffe ! Ce n'était pas une poule mais, Neji !

Neji releva la tête.

-Vous feriez mieux de courir TRÈS vite ! Dit-il.


	3. Chapter 3

_note je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'écris une autre fic et donc j'ai délaissée celle-ci, l'autre me tenant + à coeur je risque d'arrêter temporeremnt celle-ci... enfin sinon voilà la suite! bonne lecture et laissez une review, cela me fera très plaisir!_

_****_

_**Chapitre 3**_

Quelques semaines avaient passé depuis mon intégration à l'hôpital, j'étais complètement rétabli, et les bâtiments reconstruits…

-Naruto-Kun, tu as l'air songeur…

Je regarda la femme à mes cotés. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la trouver sublime.

-Oui ? Dis-je.

-Tu n'as même pas entendu ce que je vient de te dire !? Dit-elle, furieuse.

-Disons que je ne t'écoutais pas… pardonne-moi Hinata…

-Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi, dis moi ce qui te tracasse, nous sommes amis non ?

-Amis ? Tu as raison, mais je crois que tu ne peux pas m'aider pour _ça_…

-Si tu ne me le dis pas c'est vrai que je ne pourrais pas t'aider ! Dit-elle rageusement.

-Peux-tu m'aider à tuer Sasuke ? Non bien sûr ! Il est trop fort ! Personne ne peut l'arrêter, même pas moi ! Tu as vu le nombre de personne qu'il a tué ! Dis-je, hors de moi.

-Dé… Désolée…

Je la regardai de nouveau.

-Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien toi, c'est moi qui suis trop faible…

-Naruto, tu n'es pas faible !

-Mince alors ! Je ne savais pas que la regarder pouvais me calmer. Dis-je dans un murmure.

-Pardon ? Dit-elle.

-Et cette voix enchanteresse… Dis-je toujours dans un murmure.

-Naruto parle plus fort je ne t'entends pas !

Je m'approchai doucement de sa bouche, pris son visage entre mes mains et… tombai à la renverse car Shikamaru était arriver et que c'était tous ce que j'avais trouvé pour sauver les apparences.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Dis-je en me relevant.

-J'ai le droit d'aller ou je veux !

-Arrête de déballer des conneries et dis moi ce que tu fous ici !

Il me regarda.

-Tu es devenu plus intelligent…

-Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de dire des conneries ! Dis-je en le coupant.

-Tsunade-sama te cherche.

-… Elle m'énerve ! Désolé Hinata, on se revoit tout à l'heure !

J'arrivai devant la maison de Tsunade.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle me veut… Dis-je en soupirant.

Je rentrai.

-Naruto-kun ! Quelle bonne surprise !

-Tsunade la vieille ! Quelle mauvaise surprise !

-… Vient t'asseoir devant mon bureau ! Ordonna t'elle.

J'obéis car s'étais mauvais signe quand Tsunade était fâchée.

-Naruto, as-tu déjà pensé devenir anbu ?

-Hem… Pas vraiment…

-Très bien ! Dés aujourd'hui tu es anbu, si tu le désir naturellement…

-Je ne dois pas passer des testes ?

-Nous ne tenons pas à ce que tous les participants soient éliminés dés la première épreuve…

-Non.

-Comment ça « non ? »

-Il faut que je réfléchisse, les avantages et les inconvénients…

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de tout cela ? Questionna t-elle.

-Depuis que je suis amou… Ami avec des personnes… Dis-je rapidement.

-Réfléchi au moins à la question…

-Oui c'est promis… Dis-je d'un ton las.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Entrez ! Dis Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, une lettre de vous savez qui est arrivée.

-Bien, donnez-la-moi ! Ah ! Naruto tu peux disposer.

-C'est gentil as toi de me le proposer.

Je sortis de la pièce en me demandant qu'est ce que j'allais faire. J'arrivai en vue du parc, j'ignorais le temps que j'avais marcher, tous ce que je savais, c'étais qu'il commençais à faire noir. J'entendis de bruits de lutte et des cris. Je me précipitai dans cette direction. Arrivé à l'endroit, je vis des cadavres et…

-Shikamaru !

-Il, il faut sauver Hinata, elle a été enlevée ! Dit-il le souffle court.

-Il faut d'abord te soigner, Hinata saura se défendre.

-Non ! Kabuto était parmi eux !

-Orochimaru… Il ne nous laissera donc jamais en paix ? Ça va aller ? Je dois aller dire deux mots à l'hokage.

-Vas-y.

Je composai les signe de téléportation et atterri devant Tsunade.

-Tsunade, l'heure est grave…

Elle me coupa :

-Tu veux bien devenir anbu ?

-OUI SI ÇA PEUT TE FAIRE PLAISIR ! Hurlais-je. TU N'AS RIEN DE MIEUX À FARE QUE DE JOUER ET BOIRE DU SAKÉ QUAND TON PEUPLE EST EN DANGER ET QUE L'HÉRITIÈRE DES HYÛGA C'EST FAIT ENLEVER ?

Je ne vis pas à temps le poing s'abattre sur ma joue, sous la violence du coup j'allai m'écraser misérablement sur le mur.

-Merci. J'avais besoin qu'on me remette les idées en place.

-Si Hinata a été enlevée, il faut aller la récupérer…

-Tu parle d'elle comme si s'étais un vulgaire objet ! Dis-je hors de moi.

-Pars avec Neji, maintenant, prend des provisions pour deux mois.

-Pourquoi Neji et pourquoi deux mois ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer, prend aussi des armes, tu en auras besoin.

Je me retournai et claquai la porte.

-Et où je vais trouver Neji moi ?

-Ici…

Je levai la tête.

-Neji ! Prépare-toi, prend des armes et de la nourriture, on part à la recherche de ta cousine !

-Hinata ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Elle a été enlevée, je pars tout seul rejoins-moi dés que tout sera près.

-Vas-y ! C'est moi qui dois tout préparer et porter ! S'indigna-t-il.

Je disparus dans un nuage de poussière et atterri à la lisière de la forêt. Je fermai les yeux et fis attention au moindre bruit, le vent du soir soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres et balayait celles qui étaient part terre, le vent, un vent si doux que je crus qu'il pouvait m'emporter au loin, prés de Hinata. Une fine pluie commençait à me mouillé le visage. Je soupirai, Shikamaru avait raison, j'étais devenu beaucoup plus intelligent tous ça grâce à mes entraînements et à Sakura qui c'était mis en tête de m'apprendre toutes les techniques et autres théories qui faisaient son honneur. Neji n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois. La nuis allait être longue, très longue, et la pluie qui allait devenir une belle "drache".

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Je me tu. J'avais entendu du bruit dans la forêt. Deux choix s'offraient à moi : aller voir ou attendre sagement. Pas besoin de me poser la question ! Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais été sage et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que sa allait commencer. Je rentrai dans la forêt. En un coup le noir m'avait englouti. Les bruits s'éloignaient, je décidai de les suivre. Je marchai pendant ce qui me semblai une éternité. Mes yeux s'étaient habitué au noir et bientôt je pu voir comme en plein jour. Je sentis soudain un métal froid se poser sur mon cou. Je jurai. Je m'étais fais avoir si simplement !

-Tu ne fais toujours pas assez attention, c'est là que réside ton plus grand défaut. Dit l'inconnu en retirant son kunai.

Je me retournai.

-Sasuke !


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4_**

-Naruto, je te demande de quitter cette forêt.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que tu mourras si tu ne le fait pas.

-Sasuke, je peux savoir ce que tu fiches aux abords de Konoha ?

Il se retourna de telle sorte que je ne vois que son dos.

-Naruto, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de te voir mourir, alors je te le demande une dernière fois : Ne nous suit pas.

Sa voix était calme. Je baissai la tête.

-Sasuke, pourquoi nous as-tu attaqués ?

Il se retourna pour me faire face.

-Orochimaru-dono me l'avait ordonné.

-TU PARLES D'UNE EXCUSE ! ET C'EST OROCHIMARU QUI T'AS DEMANDÉ D'ENLEVER HINATA ?

-Non c'est Itachi ET orochimara-dono.

-Tu m'énerves. Tu sais, avant je te considérais comme mon meilleur ami, mais aujourd'hui, je ne ressens que de la haine envers toi. Sasuke tu parle de cette ordure d'Orochimaru comme si c'était un dieu, Sasuke aujourd'hui à l'heure d'une aube nouvelle, je te défi et te promet de te tuer tôt ou tard.

Il ricana.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si désopilant ?

-Tu es faible comparé à moi !

-Tu veux voir où ma haine envers toi ma conduite ?

-Avec plaisir. Dit-il en prenant un kunai de sa poche et prenant une pose pour le moins étrange.

Alors que je préparais une de mes nouvelles attaques, il se redressa et me dit :

-Fais ce que je t'ai dis : pars de cette forêt car tu n'en sortiras pas vivant. Puis il disparu.

-RHHAAAAA !!! Y-a marre de cette forêt de .

-… Neji, nous risquons de ne plus jamais revoir nos amis alors je te pose cette question : Veux-tu rester avec moi, même si nous risquons nos vies ? Dis-je d'une voix dépourvue de sentiment.

-Bête question ! Naruto, les shinobis risquent constaments leurs vies au cours des missions ! Bon ! C'est pas tous ça mais il faut dormir, je prends le première garde ! Bonne nuit Naruto !

-Bonne nuit…

_**P.O.V. Neji**_

Je soupirai. J'avais clairement ressenti des ondes meurtrières, pires que celles d'Orochimaru. Je me retournai vers Naruto. Comment pouvait-on le traiter comme un monstre ? Il est si gentil. Je soupirai une seconde fois. Je devais tuer le temps car j'étai bien décidé à passer une nuit blanche pour permettre à Naruto de se reposer. 

_**P.O.V. Naruto**_

Je me réveillai, m'étirai et baillai.

-J'ai bien dormi ! Dis-je. Trop bien.

Je regardai Neji qui somnolait près d'un arbre.

-Neji ? Dis-je doucement.

-Hm ? Oui ?

-POURQUOI M'AS-TU LAISSÉ DORMIR ? Hurlais-je comme j'en avais pris l'habitude.

-Tu es le plus fort de nous deux, si tu es fatigué la mission risque de finir pour les poissons…

-Pour les poissons ? Quel drôle d'expression !

-…

-Tu as faim ? Demandais-je.

-Non, mais il vaut mieux manger car on ne sait pas de quoi sera fais demain.

-Neji ?

-Oui.

-Tu peux, s'il te plaît, parler normalement ? Dis-je innocent.

Il rougit légèrement. Je regardai ce spectacle avec plaisir, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le _grand _Neji rougir.

-Je… J'ai toujours parlé de cette manière ! Dit-il pour sa défense.

-Non, t'ais plus sérieux que d'habitude.

Un long silence s'installa.

-C'est normal. Hinata est ma cousine, et je l'aime, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Re-silence.

-Excuse-moi. Dis-je sur le ton le plus pitoyable que je puisse faire, vous savez celui où personne ne peut me résister.

-Naruto ?

-Moui ?

-Es-tu chatouilleux ?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en un O parfait.

Sans crier gare-il se jeta sur moi, bras en avant pour me chatouiller. Les rires fuseraient dans la forêt.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre, nous arrêtâmes de parler, respirent le moins possible, ma main se porta instinctivement sur la poche de mes kunais.

**P.O.V.Iruka**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, perdus dans mes pensées. Naruto était parti avec Neji. Je soupirai. Cette mission était classée au moins rang A. Je soupirai une seconde fois. Ce n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière que Naruto partait pour une mission suicide… Mais deux mois sans lui… J'avais beau tenté de l'oublier, son sourire, ses longs cheveux-Hé oui il ce les était laissé pousser- son visage, tout me revenais en mémoire. Je me levai et partis me promener près du lac. Pour mon plus grand bonheur mais aussi malheur, je n'avais pas cours aujourd'hui. Je soupirai pour la troisième fois en moins d'une demi-heure. Je n'entendis même pas la personne arriver derrière moi.

-Yô !

Je me retournai.

-Kakashi-san ! Quelle bonne surprise…

Il me fixa de son oeil unique.

Je frissonnai.

-Ça m'en a tout l'air ! Dit-il, ironique.

-Vous n'avez pas une autre personne à emm à ennuyer ? Dis-je sérieux. Puis me rendant enfin compte de comment je venais de parler à mon supérieur, je baissai la tête.

-Veuillez excuser mon excès d'impolitesse, Kakashi-san.

Kakashi me regarda. Il s'approcha doucement de moi, il me prit la tête et la déposa contre son épaule, comme pour consoler un enfant qui pleur. Sauf que je n'étais pas occupé à pleurer ni un enfant !

-Kakashi-san, votre réputation va être ternie… Dis-je en espérant qu'il me relâche.

Il eût un long silence.

-Tant pis… Dit-il simplement.

Après de longues minutes, dans cette position, qui me gênais mais pas lui, Kakashi me sépara de lui.

Je viens d'apprendre pour Neji-san et Naruto-kun, ils ne risquent rein.

-Je sais…

Il ma coupa.

-Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne m'a pas entendu venir, je n'ai pourtant pas été silencieux…

-Merde, un point pour lui… Pensais-je.

-Tu ne dis rien… Je vais répondre pour toi alors : tu étais inquiet pour Naruto ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il est plus fort que nous deux réunis ?

-Mais ce n'est encore qu'un gamin !

C'est mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je réfléchisse.

-Bon sans, Iruka ! Il a 18ans !

-Vous avez raison, Kakashi-san, il est assez grand pour se défendre… Dis-je sur un ton de vaincu.

Je remarquai, malgré son masque qui cachait une partie de son visage, un petit sourire.

-J'aimerai rester avec toi pour le reste de la journée.

-Pardon ?! Dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Il me prit prestement la main et continua à marcher, ignorant les regards qui convergeaient tous vers nous. Je rougis fortement.

**_P.O.V.Naruto_**

Un homme vêtu de noir sorti d'un buisson, des yeux remplis de haine. Je rangeai mon kunai et souris.

-Es-tu un brigand ? Ou alors un ninja… Ha, non ! Je sais ! Un samurai ! Je croyais qu'ils avaient tous disparus… Dis-je en me tournant vers Neji.

-Tu as tout à fait raison Naruto, mais si j'étais toi, je me méfierais, car avec un no-dachi aussi long… Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Tout se passa très vite, j'avais réussi à l'atteindre, mais il m'était difficile de le blesser sans être touché. Je vis soudain trouble, je transpirais alors que je n'avais pas fais d'efforts. Je regarda ma blessure. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur et de douleur. Je m'évanouis.

Chapitre 5 P.O.V.Itachi 

Je regardai Neji paniqué. Pauvre gosse… Je sautais de l'arbre d'où je les observais depuis un moment.

-Salut Neji-hime !

-Hime ?!

Il se retourna, le Byakugan activé, même si cela ne servait pas à grand chose puisque sa vue était de 360°.

-Itachi que fais-tu ici ?

-Je vous espionnais, toi et Naruto, Neji-_hime ! _j'avais bien accentué le hime pour le mettre encore plus en colère.

-Putain ! Arrête de m'appeler hime ! je ne suis pas une fille et encore moins une princesse !

Je l'ignorai comme je le faisais si bien et me dirigeai vers mon allié le samurai.

-Je pensais que tu me serais plus utile… Ne t'avais-je pas dis de ne pas les attaquer de front ? Pauvre de toi, maintenant tu vas mourir… Et puis je comprends t'as tristesse, moi aussi, si j'étais un minable, un raté dans ton genre, j'airais honte, ne pas vaincre des gamins de leurs ages, c'est pitoyable…

-Itachi, que fais-tu ?

-J'abrège ses souffrances…

Je sortis un kunai et lui tranchai la gorge.. Neji me regardait d'un air dégoûté, jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait tranché de sans froid la gorge d'un être vivant, sans défense, désarmé et faible. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Apparemment il ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs du sharingan…

-J'admire ton courage Neji-hime…

-T'as gueule, connard ! Je ne serais pas fière à t'as place, de tuer un homme à terre.

Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Pas de peur, non, de rage. La vision du samurai terrifié resterait un bon moment gravé dans sa mémoire.

Je le foudroyai du regard.

-1. Je déteste qu'on m'insulte.

2. Tu as été élevé dans une famille où tu étais surprotégé, jamais tu n'as dû tuer pour survivre.

3. On ne me donne jamais d'ordre, à moi Itachi, à moins qu'on veuille écourter se vie.

4. Je fais ce que je veux des faibles.

5. Je peux te tuer quand je veux.

J'étais derrière lui, et il ne s'en n'était même pas aperçu. Je pris le même kunai qui avais servi à tuer le samurai, il était encore rempli de son sang. Je le plaçai sur sa gorge. Vois-tu Neji-hime, j'ai une bonne raison d'avoir trahi mon clan…

-Aucune excuse n'est acceptable pour un crime aussi atroce que de tuer sa propre famille… Dit-il d'une voix calme mais tranchante.

-Ils voulaient que je sois le meilleur en toutes branches confondues, ils voulaient que je sois parfait… Sais-tu ce qu'ils m'on fait à l'age de seize ans ?

-Non.

-Ils voulaient créer un être supérieur, pour cela, ils voulaient me marier de force avec une famille réputée, sais-tu laquelle ?

-Non.

-La tienne…

-Quoi ?!

-Ils voulaient me marier avec une fille que je ne connaissais pas, faisant partie de la branche principale… Mais la fille n'était pas très forte, et le mariage était déjà prévu, il m'on dit "tu vas devoir être plus fort encore pour protéger cette fille, elle sera ta femme et elle est incapable de ce protéger seule" c'était bête, si elle était si faible que ça il suffisait d'annuler le mariage, mais ils m'on dit que ce n'étaient pas possible. Ils ne se doutaient pas que j'aimais déjà une femme…

Il eut un long silence.

-Je n'avais aucune liberté, j'avais toujours voulu plaire à père, seule mère semblait comprendre ce que je ressentais, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu l'épargner mais elle ne voulait pas que je le tue, cet enfoiré. Alors je l'ai tué aussi…

-Qui était la personne que tu devais épouser, Itachi ?

-Une personne que tu as tenté d'assassiner. Hinata.

-…

-Nous sommes très amis vois-tu, je ne pourrais tolérer une nouvelle attaque de t'as part sur sa personne.

-Vous vous êtes finalement rencontré…

-Oui dans les bois, alors que je méditais, j'ai entendu des pleurs… Elle pleurait car à ses seize ans elle devra épouser un homme de la famille Uchiwa…

Je retirai mon kunai et arrêtai de parler, je n'avais jamais autant parlé de moi.

-Je vous observe depuis un moment, j'airais pu vous tuer, et ce quand je le voulais, mais ma mission est de vous ramener…

-Nous ramener où ? Dit-il.

- Un conseil, ne me tutoies pas et ne me pose pas de questions, cela vaut mieux pour ta vie minable…

-D'accore mais à une condition…

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce n'est pas un conseil, mais un ordre. Et je continuerai à t'appeler Neji-hime aussi longtemps que cela me plaira. Nous allons devoir faire un bout de chemin ensemble, alors autant mettre les points sur les I.

Je m'approchai du corps de Naruto.

-Si tu l'approche, je te tue.

Je lui envoyai une vision de mort qui aurait rendu Orochimaru jaloux.

-Je t'ai dis que tu n'en étais pas capables… Et tu m'as encore tutoyé, la prochaine fois cela ne sera plus une vision… Dis-je d'un ton plein de menace.

Il eut un long silence que je savourai.

-Veillez excuser mon impolitesse, Itachi-_sama._ Dit-il s'écartant de naruto.

-Ça ce présent mal. Dis-je après avoir examiné sa plaie.

-Pourquoi donc, Itachi-_sama _?

-Regarde sa plaie. Dis-je d'un ton que ne tolérait aucune réplique.

Il obéit.

-Elle est profonde, noire et blanche. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal a ça, Itachi-_sama._

Je retournai le corps de Naruto. Neji regarda un peut n'importe où, puis ses yeux se focalisèrent sur une autre plaie. Ou du moins il le croyait.

-Merde… Dit-il pour lui-même.

-Ce n'est pas le plus grave. Dis-je en reposant son corps.

-Ah non ? Le no-dachi de votre samurai lui a transpercé le corps et est ressorti dans son dos, le pourcentage qu'il n'ait pas touché de points vitaux est très mince. Entre deux et trois qu'est qui pourrait être plus grave?

Je ne l'avais pas écouté, mais continuai néanmoins de lui expliquer la gravitée de la blessure.

-La lame du no-dachi à été trempé dans un poison spécial, le scorpion noir et rouge du sable, il a presque disparu, son poison empêche d'employer le chakra, paralyse les muscles, fait souffrir, on en meurt au bout d'une demi-heure. Grâce au démon renard, Naruto a un peu plus d'une heure. Vas chercher des roses, de l'herbes, de l'eau et de la terre blanche.

-Où vais-je trouver tout ça moi ?

-Ici, pauvre cloche ! Tu es un génie, réagis comme telle !

Il soupira et partis. Je sortis une petite trousse, que j'avais acheté à un marchand, à Suna, Il y a quelques jours. Je connaissais la moindre des utilisations, les effets secondaire des ingrédients s'y trouvant.

J'en sortis une petite craie et commença à dessiner des motifs complexes autour du corps de Naruto.

Neji revient quelques minutes plus tard avec ce que je lui ai demandé. Il s'assit à mes côtés et ne me parla plus.

-Tu vois Neji-hime, tu as trouvé les ingrédients en très peu de temps…

-Oui, et ce n'est pas vous que m'avez aidé, Itachi-sama.

Pendant que je continuais à préparer les ingrédients, un silence s'installa. Je le rompis un peu hésitant.

-… Tu sais, peu de temps après que je sois arrivé à Akatsuki, j'ai fais la rencontre avec une jeune fille lors d'une de mes missions… Normalement il ne devait pas y avoir de survivants. J'ai désobéis aux ordres en la ramenant au repaire. Je fus torturer et elle sauvée par Oro-chan d'une mort certaine.

Je m'arrêtai de parler, me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. Personne, absolument personne en dehors de l'organisation ne connaissait cette partie de ma vie, alors pourquoi je la lui disais ?

-Je, Je ne savais pas qu'une personne qui a tué toutes ça famille peux avoir des hésitations à tuer une inconnue… fit-il.

-Tu n'es donc jamais tombé amoureux ? Étonnant vu ton physique…

Ma réplique le figea sur place puis il baissa les yeux et sa figure pour cacher sa rougeur et dit dans un murmure :

-Si, mais elle non, elle ne me considérait que comme un ami, de plus elle faisait partie de mon équipe, si je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne mon point faible il faillait que je l'oublie.

-Et quel est le nom de cette fille ? Il n'y a pas une autre personne que ton cœur a ardemment envie de revoir ?

-Vous posez des questions indiscrètes…

-Elle s'appelait Takara, c'était la femme que j'aimais le plus en ce monde. Avant de partir Orochimaru la pris comme esclave. Je ne la vois plus qu'à de rares occasions. Si je suis ici, c'est entre autres pour la délivrer.

-Et elle, elle vous aimait ?

Je lui lançai un regard froid.

-Oui. Soupirais-je.

-Tenten, elle s'appelait Tenten. Dit-il.

- ?.

-La première personne dont je suis tombé amoureux. Et la deuxième, c'est…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car Naruto venait de hurler de douleur, tendis que sa blessure se refermait.

-Vous lui faites quoi ?! Et cette poudre blanche ? Elle lui brûle la peau !

-Tu vas la fermer, oui !

Naruto cessa de crier, maintenant il fallait être rapide. Je sortis rapidement un kunai et m'entaillai la paume. Le sang coulait sur la poudre qui commençait à durcir. Peu à peu elle devient noire, puis s'évapora.

Naruto respira à fond et se redressa. Moi, je manquai de peu de m'évanouir. Ce sort m'avait littéralement vidé de mon chakra.

Neji s'accroupi auprès de la boule de nerfs ambulante, lui demandant de ne pas trop bouger. Puis il vient vers moi.

-La poudre, c'était quoi ?

-À quoi ça peut t'avancer ?

-Naruto est mon ami, et j'ai remis sa vie entre les mains d'un tueur psychopathe, je crois que j'ai droit à un minimum d'information sur ce que vous avez fait. Alors ?

-Tu m'aides à me relever ?

Il me tendis la main que je pris pour me relever. Dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, même un gamin de l'Académie aurait pu me mettre à mal.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question…

-La réponse risque fort de ne pas te plaire, Neji-hime.

-Alors ?

-Des os humains réduit en poudre…

Ma réponse ne lui plu pas, mais il ne dit rien.

-Bon, partons, nous avons encore une longue route à faire. Fis-je.

Je sentis soudain le métal froid d'un kunai sur ma gorge.

-Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je ne t'égorge pas. Dit Naruto.

-Parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

-Tu as enlevé Hinata ! Tu mérites de mourir !

-Hinata a été enlevée ? Quel dommage… Fis-je pensif.

-C'est toi et Orochimaru, qui avez mis ce plan à exécution ! Dit-il en appuyant encore plus avec son kunai.

-Non c'est lui seul qui a fait ça, je n'aurai jamais fais de mal à Hinata-chan.

-Il dit la vérité Naruto, laisse-le.

Il hésita puis me lâcha.

-Bien, je vais vous mener à son repaire.


	5. GRRRRRRR

Coucou Je vois que les gens vienne lire ma fic, cela me rend heureuse mais... BORDEL DE MERDE!!!!!!!!!!!!! VOUS SAVEZ PAS LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS????? JE ME TUE À ÉCRIRE ÇA ET Y'EN A QUE 4!!!4 VOUS VOUS IMAGINEZ?!

Donc pour reprendre calmement, pouvez, si cela ne vous dérenge pas, laissez des commentaires pour sauvgarder la senté mental de l'auteur qui voudrait un peu plus de reviews... Surtout que cette fic, je pense l'arrêter... J'ai les idées mais j'ai la flegme de les écrire... donc vous savez ce qui vous reste a faire!


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà, j'ai déssidé d'enfin (oui il était temps) d'écrire la suite! sauf que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour ce chapitre! plus d'idées! je suis à sec!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 6**_

P.O.V.Kakashi

J'étais assis dans l'herbe et comme toujours, j'étais occupé à lire « Le paradis du batifolage. » Mais une chose était différent de d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas seul. Umino Iruka, chunin, professeur de l'Académie des Ninjas, était à mes côtés. J'aurais pus l'oublier s'il n'y avait pas eu son odeur de roses qui flottait dans l'aire. Et puis comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Il n'arrêtait pas de pousser des soupirs à en fendre l'âme.

-Dites moi Kakashi-san, pourquoi m'avez-vous obligé à vous suive jusqu'ici ? Surtout que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi…

Je quittai les yeux de mon livre fétiche pour les poser dons ceux de mon ami.

-Mais mon cher Iruka, je ne t'ais obligé à rien, tu aurais pu te libérer ou me demander de te lâcher, mais tu n'as rien fais… J'en ai conclu que cela ne te dérangeais pas…

Il rougit, puis tenta de s'expliquer, ce qui me fis sourire. Iruka était un homme simple et gentil, il savait ouvrir son cœur aux gens qui en avaient besoin. Iruka voyant que je ne disais plus rien et que je regardais le vide, pausa une main sur mon front.

-Iruka, que fais-tu ?

-Je… Je regardais si tu étais malade…

Il retira sa main, mais je la lui attrapai. D'un mouvement, je le fis se rapprocher de moi. Iruka, trop surpris que pour pouvoir réagir, se laissait faire et alors que j'allais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, un faucon survolait l'arbre où nous nous étions installer. Je me levai rapidement et disparu sans dire quoi que se soit.

P.O.V.Naruto

Je regardai fixement Itachi. Je ne croyais pas une seconde qu'il était de notre coté. Il avait tué toute sa famille! Il ne pouvait pas aimer, c'était impossible! Pourtant il m'avait sauvé la vie... Il s'arrêta soudain, levant la main.

-"Nous nous arrêterons ici pour manger. Naruto, Neji, allez chercher des fruits!"

-"Nous avons déjà de la nouriture dans nos sac" Rétorquai-je.

-"C'est une bonne chose. Mais que feras-tu quand il n'y aura pas de vivres là où ne serons et que tout se que tu as dans ton sac sont quelques miettes?"

-"C'est bon, Naruto. Allons y, il a raison." Fit Neji.

-"Je refuse de le laisser seul!"

"PFFF! Dis moi pousse de soja, est-ce que je t'ai donné une seule raison de douter de moi depuis ce matin? Je t'ai sauvé non? Je pense ce que tu peux au moins faire l'effort de faire semblant de me faire confience..." Dit-Itachi.

-"... Ok" Fis-je en me retournant.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui faire confiance, il n'était pas le genre de personne qui tiens ces promesses... enfin, c'était ce que je croyais... Je trouvai un pommier et en ceuilli quelqu'une puis reviens m'assoir auprès d'Itachi qui était... en train de dormir... Il avait ôté sa veste pour s'en servir d'oreiller. À le voir ainsi, on aurait pu croire qu'il était un homme ordinnaire, n'ayant pas commis de crimes abjectes... Neji reviens quelques minutes plus tard avec du poisson. Nous ne parlions pas et le silence qu'il y avait entre nous n'était troublé que par le crépitement des flammes et la respirations lente et régulière d'Itachi. Je m'endormis bientôt me sentant en sécurité, j'avais tort... Dix minutes près que je me soi endormis, je sentis une lame froide sur ma gorge et Neji et Itachi avait disparu...

POV: Takara

Je marchais doucement dans le couloire. Il était sombre et humide, pas très bon pour une jeune fille quelqu'elle soit... le plateau que j'avait entre les mains pesait un peu lourd, maître Orochimaru ne voulait pas que la fille tombe malade... Enfin, s'il le vouait vraime, il l'aurait mis autre part qu'ici... J'ouvris une grande porte en métal et déposai le plateau sur une petite table. Ensuite je me dirigeai lentement vers une forme recroquevillée sur elle même. Je mis ma main sur son épaule et lui dis:

-"Slaut... Je m'appelle Takara et toi?"

-"...Hinata"

MouHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! fini! dsl... j'avais vraiment pas d'idées! laissez des reviews svp, j'en ai besoin! pourquoi? je sais pas... parce que cela me fais plaisir? sans dout!


End file.
